


The Duck Brother

by klapollojustice



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Trans Character, Trans Male Character, cute duck twins being cute, sorry in advance for the cheesiness, trans donald
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 07:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14911244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klapollojustice/pseuds/klapollojustice
Summary: 'Lila' has come a long way over the years, such as joining the Navy and adventuring with Della & Uncle Scrooge. And embarking on a lifelong journey to show the world who he really is: Donald Duck.It's a tough journey, but he hasn't gone through it alone. Originally a one chapter fic.





	The Duck Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Original summary:
> 
> 'Lila' is tired of pretending to be someone else. It doesn't help having an identical twin sister and being forced to dress like her.
> 
> After he tries to cut his hair with her scissors, Della discovers the one secret Donald has hidden from her for 10 years.  
> _________
> 
> It's pride month and the lack of trans ducks here is inconveniencing me so uhh have this garbage
> 
> I myself am AFAB and nonbinary, but sorry if this is shitty in any way. I thrive off of comments so please leave one if you liked this ig

Dumbella & Delilah. They were quite the duo. If one was causing trouble somewhere, the other was not far behind. The two were best friends like the world had never seen. But there were still things they hid from each other. Delilah was especially hesitant on opening up.

For example, everyone knew that Dumbella hated being called by her full name, so everyone called her Della. Her twin was often referred to by close friends and loved ones as Lila. Even Della had no clue why either name would make her twin make a sour expression, as if smelling something foul.

It confused _him_ too. Delilah, Lila, whatever. It left the same bitter taste in his mouth. It wasn't him. He had always felt like the world saw him as someone he wasn't. He hated wearing the same girly and frilly clothes as his sister. He would always mess up his clothes on purpose in hopes that his parents would get the message and buy him less 'cutesy' clothes. Unfortunately, it didn't sink in just yet. They haven't even let him get a haircut! It took every fiber of his being not to do it himself.

Until now. He couldn't take it much longer. He hated looking like his sister. Just because they looked the same, it didn't mean he was like her! The young duck stood in front of the bathroom mirror with a pair of scissors and was about to make the first snip.

"Lila? What are you doing with my scissors?" Della asked, walking into the bathroom. Her brother jumped at the sound of her voice, nearly scraping a scissor blade on the back of his neck.

"I'm busy! It's none of your business."

Della scoffed. "It is when you're using my scissors. Are you cutting your hair?"

He sighed. "I was trying. I hate this stupid hair."

"You should've told me!" Della smiled. "I'd love to help you cut your hair if Mom & Dad won't. I'll even cut my hair to match yours if they flip out that we're not the same."

"Della, it's more than that. I hate looking just like you. This is not my hair." He pointed to his locks, which he was dying to cut. "I'm not you. I don't think I'm, well, Lila."

"What do you mean?" Her smiled faded as she noticed his mood.

The boy took a deep breath to prepare himself for what he was about to do. He wanted to tell Della the truth once and for all. It would kill him to hide it much longer.

"I'm not a girl! I'm just not. I never have been. I hate my name and I hate people thinking that I'm you. I don't get it and I'm confused. I don't want to be Lila!" He sounded mad, but started to cry as he finished ranting.

Della walked over to her brother and gave him a reassuring hug. "Well, who do you want to be? You shouldn't be someone you're not."

"I..." He sniffled. "I want to be Donald."

"Oh." Della paused to take in everything she just heard, but started to smile again. "So you're really a boy?"

Donald wiped his eyes and grinned back at his sister. "I am. I just didn't always know it."

Della pumped a fist in the air. "I knew it! It was only a matter of time, Donnie. You know what? I hate your old name too now! I'm gonna make sure you never hear it again. And if someone says it knowing that you're Donald, I'm gonna kick their butt!"

He couldn't help but laugh, even though he knew full well that she actually would kick someone's butt. The nickname Donnie was also very satisfying to hear. Donald felt like he'd been lying to Della about who he was their entire lives, and now she knew. He was silly to even think that she out of all people wouldn't understand him.

"Now give me those scissors, silly. I can't let you cut your neck open."

**Author's Note:**

> Edit (6/14/18):
> 
> I got too attached to writing trans Donald and needed to add more chapters. The fic will now have a chronological timeline, so the next chapter won't involve HDL (Donald & Della are 10 in this first one).
> 
> Jose & Panchito to appear in a later chapter! And yes, they'll both be shipped with Donald. I might also sneak in some background Della/Daisy. Do they have a ship name? Also, I've already written a chapter with a trans boy triplet! I'll let you guys guess which one it is. He's the only triplet I have a definitive gender headcanon for.


End file.
